Is It Real
by holaliljazzy
Summary: Is Bella crazy? Is it true that Bella made up Edward? Bella wakes up to a boyfriend named Antonio. And a life with no existence of the Cullens. What will she do to get her love back?


Chapter One:

"I have to keep running. If I stop now, he'll leave me. And then my nightmare begins." This was the part of the dream where Edward runs off and this mysterious boy comes to tell me the Edward never exists and that I'm with him now.

_I can't let that happen. _Edward is real. He is. He's always here. He kissed me, touched me. I can still feel his cold, stone arms around my waist as I fell asleep listening to his angelic voice hum the new melody he was inspired to write for me. He's real. _He just has to be. _

My legs felt like they were pure rubber. Like they would bend, causing me to come crashing to the ground. I can't let that happen because then I wouldn't be able to catch up to him. Though its not like I was doing better. But at least I could see him running and I could tell myself he is real. "Edward. Don't Go. Plea- please don't go. I need you…" My voice cracked as I tripped over a stick and fell. It seemed like my voice was my only strength. Tears streamed down my face as I realized he was gone, gone for good. I rolled into the fetal position and sobbed heartlessly. _He's real. I know it._

Suddenly, I shadow was stooped over me. I was hiccupping while cry and at first I couldn't hear the voice calling me. I didn't care. The only voice I want to hear is the voice of a thousand angels; the sound of Edward's velvety voice telling me that he would be here with me forever. _Forever._

"Bella." I didn't know the voice but I recognized it as the voice that always called me whenever my dream turned into a nightmare. And now it was a nightmare. Without my prince, life is a nightmare. "Bella, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Or is it _him_." If I wasn't in a lower than low mood I would have slapped him for that but I just wanted this dream to be over. "Bella, answer me. Why does it always have to go back to this? Why can't you accept the truth? He is not real. He. Does. Not. Exist." "NO! Your lying! He is _real. _Edward loves me. He said so…EDWARD!!!"

"Edward?" I awakened with a waterfall of sweat running down my chest. That dream always gets to me. How would I ever go on with my Edward to catch me when I fall? I turned around on my bed, looking around the room to see if Edward was still in here watching me sleep. He hates it whenever I have these nightmares. Alice, on the one hand believes that my dream is symbolic of something that may or may not happen. Edward just thinks its my way of saying that I still cannot completely trust Edward's words because he may leave me again. I don't know what to think of it. I'm no vampire so I don't have any special powers.

I got up, deciding that I'll see him before I know it so I mind as well us my time to freshen up. My hair looked like someone ran a brush over it the opposite way. And my breath smells like death. I gathered my clothing for today and headed to the bathroom. 'Good morning Bella I hope you have a good day at school. I'll be out late so don't worry about dinner. And remember, that boy isn't to stay here past nine thirty. Ok? Love, dad.' I could feel my face heat up at the thought of Charlie thinking I would even do anything he was implying. _I'm sure I would if he'd let me._ Ok. I don't have all day so I need to get freshened up. Who knows, Edward could be waiting for me already.

At that prospect, I hurried through my normal morning routines and I even skipped breakfast. I launched myself out the door hoping to see Edward leaning against his car in his usual morning routine. I was surprised when I didn't see him outside but, I the silver car and hopped in. I was excited for school to begin today.

"Edward, you won't believe the dream I've had again, but this is like the 10th time in a row," Silence. Maybe I should look at him while I'm talking. I've had to go this long without see his face. I turned around to face him in the drivers seat and I'm defiantly sure that this character I'm staring at isn't my Edward.


End file.
